one day with my lord
by laylarina-honey1729
Summary: a four chapter one shot about Rin unexpected visit to Sesshomaru's castle that lead to a little flirting between the demon lord and the now older Rin in his private garden
1. Chapter 1

this story should be a long one shot but i decide to divide it up to 4 chapter. for those who had read my previous fict REBORN, i just take a short brake from reborn. i will continue writing that story too.

* * *

Rin P.O.V

As I open my eyes, I was dumbfounded with the sight that meets my eyes. The grand looking chandelier, the mahogany furniture, nice and warm room, and most importantly the soft and comfortable bed. As I try to figure out where I am, or what happen to me, the most beautiful creature I ever seen come into my view. "Lord Sesshomaru! Ah…" At the sight of my lord, all the event that take place yesterday suddenly come rushing back to my mind.

Yesterday I joint Inuyasha group going demon slaying at a village not far from the Western Land territory. As this would be my first major demon slaying expedition, I was overexcited and while fighting lose my focus resulting in me severely injured. At the same time, just before I pass out, I saw lord Sesshomaru come and scold Inuyashab at his carelessness that cause harm to me. Then I could barely remember flying on an-un to my lord's castle.

"Rin, how are you feeling now?" the rich voice of my lord bring me back to the present. "I am feeling much better my lord." I beam a smile at my lord as his eyes roam all over my body. As he intensely stare at me, I could feel my whole body burning hot. This burning sensation is really weird. Where ever his eyes touch my skin that spot will be on fire. Jaken come in with a tray of food. "Eat." After that one command, he walk away.

I always thought that lord Sesshomaru stare are intense but this is the first time it had been this intense. His burning gaze felt like it melting me. Making me nervous and my heart start beating faster at the sight of him since yesterday.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

When I enter her room, it is just as I see yesterday, she had grown up into such a beautiful young woman. The human sure did grow up faster. It felt just like some time ago that this human is my little human ward that I instinctively save from death but now she had mature and just at the right age. After leaving her under the care of the old priestess Kaede, this is the first time that I will be spending time together with her.

When she suddenly sit up on her bed as she notice my presence, I could not help but notice the lovely curve of her body that had fill up nicely through the thin sleeping yukata. The part that had been covered by the blanket before had been reveal as she sit, exposing more of her white milky skin that should have been covered but is showing because of the loose yukata. I cannot help it as my eyes roam hungrily all over her, devouring her with my eyes. Jaken sudden entrance brought me back to the reality.

After breakfast, Rin change into a suitable yukata. She found a lovely cream colored yukata with small orange flower scattering nicely from the lower left side to half way to the right sleeve. Walking out of the guest room, she explores the castle in hope to find her lord.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" The voice of her lord makes her turn around so sudden that she lost her balance. As she braces herself for the fall, she felt a strong arm holding her waist. She opens her eyes to see that her lord is holding her in his arm. One hand around her waist and the other supporting at the wall behind her. She could tell that her long hair had already touched the floor. The two of them are just a few inch apart. She could feel the hot breath of her lord caressing her neck. It send shiver down her spine. "Lord Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru quickly release her. He had been enchanted by her sweet scent that he does not realize the uncomfortable position she is in. She must be in heat that her scent is ten times sweeter and stronger than usual.

Seen that her lord look confuse and uncertain, Rin approach him and pat his hand softly and reassuring like what Lady Kaede will do when she is sad. "My lord, is there anything troubling you. Could it be that my presence here disturbs you in anyway." Bull's eye. Hearing the word that comes from her mouth leaving him speechless. Since she was a small girl, she was able to read the situation. He thought that after all this time living apart, she would not be able to decipher his feeling and emotion but she prove otherwise. He is glad.

"Rin come." With just that Rin faithfully trot at his heels, following Sesshomaru to his personal quarter. It was a huge part of the castle but not even a single servant is allowed to this part of the castle except for Jaken. And even when it is Jaken, he is limited to the study and common room. Rin followed Sesshomaru to a huge door leading to a beautiful indoor garden. The roof is made from a glass that is painted with the story of the great dog demon, the ruler of the Western Land that manage to bring all the other demon under his rule. He is the supreme conqueror, the greatest dog demon ever, Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father. The many and huge window is open giving rin the feeling that she is actually outside. The flower bed of hundreds of beautiful wild flower fascinate her. A huge Sakura tree planted slightly on a higher ground stood majestically in the middle of the flower meadow. Without saying anything, Sesshomaru gracefully leap and land at the base of the Sakura tree. He sit at his favorite spot while letting Rin roam free in his garden. The mixture of their scent calming his nerve. The smell of the flower surrounding Rin had manage to masked her strong smell of fertile young woman that is ready to be taken.

Looking at Rin from the corner of his eyes, it remind him of the old days when they are travelling together. He would stop at a flower meadow every now and then to let Rin play around. Since the first time he met her, she had the unique smell of wild flower. At first, he thought that it is because she use to play in the wood all the time, but even after bathing and walking in a different part of the forest, that mystique wild flower scent still linger with her.

Rin run around chasing the colorful butterfly around her. Sesshomaru close his eyes. He enjoy the enchanting voice of her giggling, the pitter patter of her small feet and her gasping as she tried to catch her breath while chasing after the butterfly. Crack. The sound of twig break into two is followed by the sound of Rin small body crashing the bush of wild flower. It soon is followed by her giggling sound and rustling of fabric as she pulls herself together. Sesshomaru keep on listening. He heard the familiar sound of flower stalk being woven together into a beautiful flower crown.

He could hear the sound of her footstep coming closer to him with caution. Wondering what she is up to, he pretend to be asleep. Then he felt it, the flower crown. He could hear her heart beat that beating faster than usual. He could hear the blood rushing in her vein, and smell it sweetness. He had to hold his desire to bite her and taste her sweet blood. His control almost break at the sudden touch of her delicate little finger brushing his face as she try to brush off a few wild strain of hair that make it way to his face.

Sesshomaru open his eyes and caught her hand. Rin was shocked. She had been thinking about how beautiful her lord is when she had the sudden urge to touch his face. Sesshomaru could smell the budding smell of desire coming from her. "Rin, what are you trying to do?" The stern voice of her lord shaken Rin a bit. She know that her lord doesn't like to be touch so casually. "I… Rin is very sorry. It just that … mmm… Rin suddenly think that her lord look so attractive that Rin cannot help but want to touch her lord. Rin is very sorry."

Sesshomaru could tell that she is not lying. Rin never lied. He smirk inwardly knowing that it is not just because she is at that time of cycle, but she did have interest in him that make her smell becoming more alluring. "Rin, are you curious about men? Should I help you look for a suitable partner?" hearing her lord statement make her jump in surprise. "NO! mmm… Rin is never interested in any other man. Not even one. It is just that… my lord." Her last sentences are not even muttered out loud. Sesshomaru could see that she only move her lips without actually saying anything. "Rin. I couldn't hear what you are saying." Rin lowered her head and stare at her feet. Her cheek burning red. "Rin said… Rin only feel curious about her lord.."

Satisfied with the answer, Seshomaru pull Rin's hand and place it on his face again. "Then this Sesshomaru will let Rin satisfied her curiosity. But with one condition." Hearing what Sesshomaru said make her heart jump. Her excitement shows on her face. "What is that condition my lord?" Rin ask eagerly. "I am also curios about something, thus you will help me in satisfying my curiosity too." Rin had no idea what her lord mean so she just nod her agreement without much thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru let go of her hand and close his eyes. After calming herself, Rin trace her hand on the marking on Sesshomaru face. Then she gently trace his eyes, nose and mouth. The fleeting touch of Rin delicate finger is so calming. She continues by stroking his thick silver lock. Sesshomaru is still in control but the moment her hand touch his ears, he caught her hand. A pair of intense gold eyes staring into a slightly shocked brown eyes. His eyes changing from gold to red and to gold again. As if understanding his reaction, Rin pull her hand a little and rub at her lord hand soothingly. He let go of her hand and close his eyes once more.

Rin continue to explore her lord. In his castle, Sesshomaru had no need to wear his armor and this fact had delighted Rin. She had always wanted to know how it feel like to touch his chest. She had seen farmer without their clothing, but it is nothing compared to Inuyasha's. She wonder if Sesshomaru would look even better. Her hand lightly linger on his chest. After sometime had past and Sesshomaru shows no objection to her action which feed her confident. She become more daring in her action and put more pressure to her touch. She felt his every muscle under her fingers, and as she put more pressure and move her hands in circular motion, she felt then herd the low growl coming out of him. It is not the usual threatening growl, it is the same growl she heard from inuyasha whenever Kagome give him ear rubs or just simply hug him close. Rin like the sound coming from her lord. Excited with her discovery, she wish to feel him closer. She put her hand over his heart to know how he felt as her heart is beating faster and faster. Not satisfied that she could barely feel it with her hand, she move her body closer to him and put her ear on his chest, resting and pressing her nicely developed body closer to him. He could feel how perfect she felt molded to his body, but a tiny move on her part make him growl threateningly.

Rin was horrified as she thought that she had done something wrong. She had just put her hand on his chest to push herself up, when a pair of strong arm holding her closer. Sesshomaru hold Rin firm in his embrace for a while before loosening his hold on her. "Are you satisfied now, Rin?" The sound of Sesshomaru voice so close to her had made her heart skip a beat. Sesshomaru could clearly felt the change in her scent and heart rate. She is both excited and nervous at the closeness of their bodies. Realizing that her lord had ask her a question, she shake her head timidly and answer him. "No… not yet… my lord…". Sesshomaru smirk devilishly. "Well, this Sesshomaru is at his limit and have no more patience to sit and do nothing. You already agreed to help me with my curiosity too, and I can wait no more."

Intense amber orbs lock with her soft, innocence brown eyes. Rin could almost see his soul for a split second but before she could see more, his hand had capture her chin and brought their face closer. As his lips crashed on hers, she felt electricity run through her entire body and pooled at the pit of her stomach. After a few moment Sesshomaru begin to massage her lips with his, then he bit her lower lip softly earning him a surprised gasp and excess to her mouth. Sesshomaru doesn't let the chance go to waste and inserted his tongue. As if he would dare to do such a bold move on her, but she is the one that took him by surprise. As their face were merely an inch away from one another, she licked his lips. He had to suppress the growl that threaten to escape. Before he could react to her daring act, she had shied away from him turning her head down to one side, unintentionally baring her neck to him. Her submissive action bring his beast into frenzy that he cannot help but to nip and bite lightly at her pulsing neck. His action on the other hand had frighten poor Rin. She thought that he is going to tear her head off. Sensing her nervousness and hint of fear making him want to tease her more. He bite her harder, drawing blood from her punctured neck. Bracing herself for the pain, Rin hold on to him tighter waiting for more pain to come. When she thought that he is going to finish her off, he instead let go and start licking at the wound. The slight pain mix with pleasure making her shiver and gasp. Uncertain of what actually happen, Rin doesn't dare to move a muscle.

Sensing his precious Rin tensed in his embrace, Sesshomaru start stroking her head lightly and played with her hair. The gentle caress from her lord seep away all her worries. She relaxed in his arm. When he felt that she had relaxed, she capture her chin and force her to look him in the eyes. "Rin." That is the only word he said to her but she immediately felt his full attention is on is not with the usual dominating or demanding tone but with the hint of pleading to her.

Even when she could feel his intense stare and pleading voice, but she had no idea how to respond to him. She does not really understand her own feeling. Could this be love? Her heart beat increase when she realizes what she had been feeling all this time. But now she wonder if her lord have the same feeling as she does. Boldly she speak her mind out. "My Lord, Rin suddenly had this strange feeling every time she think of you. And Rin heart will beat faster and faster. Rin also wish to touch her lord more and more. What is this feeling my Lord?" Sesshomaru smile one of his rare smile. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss felt so right, that Rin respond to his kiss. She felt pleasant feeling when she did so. She look at her lord intensely. "My lord, I think my feeling for you is what a lowly human like me would call love." Those word came from her mouth before she could even comprehend what she is saying. Upon realizing that she had just confess to her lord, her face pinked in embarrassment. Her frank but shy attitude is an enigma to him. She boldly proclaim her desire to him, but then she shied away from him. He will have a hard time dealing with human follies.


End file.
